forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jhesrhi Coldcreek
Jhesrhi Coldcreek was a powerful mage and a member of the Brotherhood of the Griffon mercenary company. Although Jhesrhi was capable of casting spells in other schools of magic most of her magic was elemental in nature. She had a special affinity with the wind and was able to command air spirits to aid her. History Early Life Born in Luthcheq to respectable merchants, Jhesrhi demonstrated magical aptitude at an early age. Because mages were despised in Chessenta at that time her parents were embarrassed by their daughter's abilities and forbade her to practice the arts. As a youth, Jhesrhi was riding with her parents in a caravan travelling to Threskel when they were attacked by a group of ogre mages. Her parents offered Jhesrhi to the ogres as ransom in order to prevent the ogres from plundering the caravan. Jhesrhi spent the remainder of her youth as a captive of the ogres who taught her elemental magic. Her mistreatment at the hands of the ogres caused Jhesrhi to acquire a phobia that causes her to loathe the touch of another humanoid. Brotherhood of the Griffon Jhesrhi was recruited into the Brotherhood of the Griffon by Aoth Fezim. She fought in the war against Szass Tam and the company's ill-fated venture into Impiltur. She travelled with the Brotherhood to Luthcheq in 1479 DR where she was assigned to investigate reports of an ancient red dragon in the Sky Rider mountains in Threskel. Some residents of Chessenta believed it was Tchazzar himself and Aoth Fezim wanted to either confirm or dispel the rumors. Jhesrhi and her mercenary comrade Gaedynn Ulraes travelled to Mourktar in Threskel where they were captured by Alasklerbanbastos' minions and imprisoned in Mount Thulbane. They escaped and travelled to the Skyriders where they wandered through a rift into the Shadowfell. There they found Tchazzar imprisoned by the blight wyrm Sseelrigoth and his Shadar-kai minions. Jhesrhi used her flame staff to revitalize Tchazzar who then slew Sseelrigoth. Jhes and Gaedynn rode Tchazzar through the rift and back to Luthcheq. Luthcheq Tchazzar was enamored with Jhesrhi and offered to give her the reward of her choice. She asked Tchazzar to legalize the practice of magic in Chessenta which he did. Tchazzar made her his primary advisor along with his prophetess Halonya. Jhes was one of the few humans who can reason with Tchazzar. In 1479 DR, while other members of the Brotherhood travelled to Akanûl and High Imaskar to attempt to prevent Chessenta from invading Tymanther, Jhesrhi remained in Luthcheq. She disguised herself as an undead creature and rescued Khouryn Skulldark from Tchazzar's dungeon. Later, she used her elemental magic to sabotage the supplies of Tchazzar's army to delay the army's departure for Tymanther. When Alasklerbanbastos revealed the Brotherhood's machinations against him, Tchazzar became enraged and attempted to kill Jhesrhi and Gaedyn. Jheshri used the wind to lift herself and Gaedyn out of the palace to safety. During the Battle of Luthcheq Jheshri used her elemental staff to pull the raw elemental power she had infused into Tchazzar out of his body which weakened him sufficiently so that Shala Karanok could kill him. Personality Jhesrhi was extremely withdrawn and could not stand the touch of another sentient being. Appearance In her youth Jhes was attractive with light hair and amber colored eyes. Because of the raw elemental fire she pulled from Tchazzar's body, she was covered in an aura of heat. Equipment Jhesrhi used a semi-sentient staff of fire she took from an orc mage while escaping from Mount Thulbane. References Category:Mages Category:Wizards Category:Mercenaries Category:Members of the Brotherhood of the Griffon Category:Inhabitants of Chessenta Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of the Old Empires Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Luthcheq Category:Elementalists